sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Ikeda
Kana Ikeda is a second year student at Kazekoshi Girls' High School. She has triplet sisters who look exactly like her. She is very fond of her captain Mihoko, furthermore she claim to be the captain right-hand man. Even though she is not the strongest player on their team, Mihoko entrusts the captain position to her so she can have another match-up against Koromo Amae and avenge their loss the previous year. Kana is very cat-like, sprouting ears and a tail at any given time, and she also purrs. Kana also appears in the Yuuki miniseries. Appearance Kana has short dark hair with two clips on her right bang. She has blue eyes, wears a standard Kazekoshi uniform, and black stockings. Kana's most unique feature is her cat like appearance, sometimes with ears and a tail. Personality She is a cheerful, cat-like girl and has great confidence in her mahjong skill. Kana is shown to be very fond of Mihoko and loves to be petted by her. She has proclaimed that there is no-one who is more annoying than she is. She has also shown to be very stubborn. Playing Style / Abilities Kana has not shown to have any abilities or specific playing style, however she is very skilled and has been shown to put together a yakuman in a few hands. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Kana first appears in Kazekoshi's semi-finals match winning and causing a girl to give up on mahjong. Afterward she is praised by reporters and Mihoko Fukuji. However back in the waiting room she is nearly abused by her coach for making a slight mistake and is saved by Mihoko who later comforts her. During Mihoko's battle in the finals, she tells everyone of how kindhearted their captain really is and rallies her teammates to win so that Mihoko can enjoy the tournament. After the battle, she congratulates Mihoko for her complete victory. When Miharu Yoshitome returns from her battle she speaks with Seika Bundou about the play records of Kiyosumi's president, saying that her wins are just mere coincidence. At the start of her match, Kana is cheerful and tells herself that she is going to slay some monsters. But this did not last long as Saki Miyanaga started hot and then Koromo Amae got going. After a few wins from Koromo, she is reminded of last year and vows to win but plays into Koromo's hand again and again. When she plays into someone's hand again, she remembers Mihoko's advice to her but Koromo wins off of her again before they go into intermission. During this time Mihoko appears and stays with the saddened Kana hugging her until time is up. When play is restarted, Kana continues to play into Koromo's hands until she is left with zero points. As she has all but given up hope, Saki deliberately plays into her hand. Revived, Kana reminisces about how she first met Mihoko and how she used to be strong and then lets out a "roar". With this new perspective, Kana builds her hand and gets a counted yakuman. Afterwards, though things don't go her way she never gives up all the way until the very end. In the last hand, she sacrifices a ''Suu Ankou Tanki'' (Four Closed Triplets Pair Wait) yakuman to maintain her microscopic chances of winning. Without her never give up attitude, Saki wouldn't have had a to win. When the match is over, she tells Koromo that next time she's going to win and then she runs off to the waiting room. When she enters the room, she has her shirt hiding her face and when the furious coach removes it, everyone sees Kana bawling from her defeat. Coach Takako Kubo then gives her words of encouragement and she cheers up. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime Only* Before the tournament, Kana is seen running towards Mihoko trying to get her to train a bit more. When she is unsuccessful, she and the other Kazekoshi starters gather and express their desire for Mihoko to win the individuals so she can go to the nationals. At the individuals, she is doing well and at lunchtime Mihoko makes note of this. Kana makes it into the top 20 at the end of the day and advances to the next round. Her matches on the second day are briefy shown including her last match against Ryuumonbuchi's Jun Inoue and Hajime Kunihiro, and Kiyosumi's Nodoka Haramura. Here she started off wel but Nodoka ended up claiming victory in the end. Unfortunately, she did not make it into the top three and didn't advance to the nationals. After the tournament, Kana is shown looking for the captain to ask about the combined training camp. Miharu then informs her that she already left. Later Kana and the rest of the team convince Mihoko that they want to go to the camp to get better, resulting in Mihoko hugging her. During a festival prior to the training camp she and her triplet sisters watch the firework display from their house. Combined Training Camp Arc At the start of the camp we see Kana playing with Yuuki Kataoka. Later that night she is lost in the halls with Seika Bundou. She then goes to ask for directions from Tsuruga and after getting them, gets a scare as Yasuko Fujita shows up while Seika was talking about her. The next day Kana has a match with Mako Someya, Mutsuki Tsuyama and an unknown opponent. She ends up winning a hand but the outcome of the match is unknown. She is last seen at the camp pushing Mihoko to go play with Hisa Takei and the other strong people. National Tournament Arc Kana appears when Kiyosumi enters the bath. She explains that she is there because she is an attendant for Mihoko along with Miharu and that they will be sharing a room. During Kiyosumi's free time she is shown hanging out with Yuuki, Koromo, and Miharu. On the 5th day of the tournament she along with everyone else (minus) Saki were watching the matches on TV and she comments on how they are strong. She is also present when Mihoko sees Kiyosumi off to their first round matches. In the anime, Kana sees Hisa smiling after a poor first half and is frustrated by her. She tells Mihoko that if she keeps it up, Kiyosumi won't be able to advance and that its no time to be laughing. Final Eight Arc Kana accompanies Mihoko to help the Achiga mahjong team prepare for their final eight match. She is later seen with Mihoko, Mako, and Hisa Takei watching the semi-finals match of Achiga's. After Hisa wonders if the first years made it, Kana says that she thinks they messed up the trains. When discussing the first match, she says that it would end quicker if someone went bust. Kana is last shown together with Kiysomi before the start of their semi-finals match. Kana is later shown at the start of Hisa's match. National Championship Arc When Mihoko tells Hisa that Kazekoshi had played a practice match against Achiga, Kana gets a shocked face and says that it was supposed to be a secret and that she forgot to tell Mihoko. She later watches the 5th place matches with Mihoko, Nodoka, and Yuuki. When the vanguard match is finished, Nodoka and Yuuki leave and she wishes them luck. Trivia *Revealed in one the anime endings and Biyori, Kana is great at sculpting. Category:Kazekoshi Girls' High School Category:Characters Category:Yuuki's Universal Tacos Plan!